imposible?
by 100kallibur
Summary: eric watches the news instead of terrence and philip and finds out pokemon are real. will anyone belive him? R&R rated for language
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:news

disclamer:i dont own south park or pokemon!

it was an ordinary day in the white bread mountain town, south park. the kids ,kyle ,stan ,cartman and kenny where standing at the bus stop. "hey, did any of you fags see the news last night?"said cartman. "why the fuck would we watch the news when we could be watching terrence and philip fat ass!"said kyle. then kenny mumbled somthing that sounded alot like "news watchin' ass hole!" "what was so great about the news that you misseed philip fart in fred flintstones face!?!"said stan. "well its jus' that in japan theve made real pokemon!"said cartman(silence) they all stared at cartman with a look that said "yeah right fatass" "im serious you guys! and there even goin to make an island off the coast of america called "sinnoh"!"cartman said as the looks changed to "youre out of your fucking mind!" "cartman ill belive that when we all get starters and go off to sinnoh on a banana shaped airoplane and kenny becomes a pokemon master!"said kyle as the bus pulled over at the bus stop "youd never know kyle, youd never know you dumb jew" cartman whispered to himself as he got on the bus and took a seat next to butters "hey eric!"said butters, cartman ignored him "where you watchin' the news?" said butters, "you saw the news?" said cartman, "yeah, im not allowed watch terrence and philip..."said butters

* * *

"ok kids today where gona start off with some math so open your books and shut your holes..... on page 23" everyone did as they where told. but then they heard a voice over the intercom, "attention everyone, please report to the school gym for a special anouncment,m'kay" they all started to move towards the gym.

ok sorry its short, but ill make up for it.... some how =]


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER:I DONT OWN POKEMON OR SOUTH PARK, WISH I DID THOUGH...

chapter 2: told you so

soon the gym was filled with kid chattering exitedly, "OK, children i have a special geust here today and he's here to talk about a very important matter,m'kay, tatoshi" mr macky stepped aside and a japanesse man stepped up and cleared his throught "hurro kids, im satoshi from nintendo, and i'm here to tell you that our sceintists have created real pokemon!" said satoshi " kyle, kenny and stan all starred wide-eyed and jaws dropped...well you couldn't realy see kenny's jaw--- well thats not the point. "told you guys!"said cartman with a smirk on his face "you will be all be participating in a test to see if the island off the coast of california is ok and properly built like a pokemon game. you should consider yourselves lucky, we picked this school at random from every school in america, the plane that will take you from Colorado to California leaves tomorow at 11am in Denver, you will then go on a half hour boat ride to sinnoh. good luck on your pokemon journey's!" satoshi finished his speech and everyone was left speechless. "i see there are no questions." satoshi went over to join the teachers. then they all heard principal victoria's voice over the intercom,"all children are to be sent home to prepare for tomorow,thank you" "HURRAY!" they all shouted as the scool was quickly emptied.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER:I DONT OWN POKEMON OR SOUTH PARK, JUST THOUGHT I'D MENTION IT

chapter 3: news

the kids where walking home after the big news and they still couldn't belive it, "OH GOD, just think of leaving it all behind, and we just get 1 day before where shipped off to sinnoh? I just can't belive it..."kyle wasn't in a good mood because it turned out that Cartman was right, "dude, it mightn't be all bad, we used to play pokemon games and watch the shows!"said stan in an attempt to cear up kyle, they all went their separate ways home, kyle walked in the door,"MOM!, MOM!" he yelled,"Kyle?" she came running to the hallway "why are you home so soon?" "MOM! some guy came to school today and said pokemon where real and said where all going on a plane to California tomorow and then we'll go to sinnoh, and we'll become pokemon trainers and,and,and.....thats pretty much it!" yelled kyle, "yes i know, i got a letter in the post about this..." she said with a guilty look on her face, "what?"kyle was very confused. "it said that some time in the future that you would be sent to an island called sinnoh as a test for pokemon" "AND YOU SAID YES?" "we will be paid $10,000 and most of the money is inclined to you" "but you never stopped to think about what **I** wanted!" Kyle then ran up to his room and slammed the door behind him. this was too much for him. he grabbed the house phone that he accidently left up in his room one day, and dialed stan's number. "hello?" said stans voice on the outher side, "hey stan, its me." "oh, hey Kyle!" "have you been told?" "told what" "that our mom's got a letter in the post saying that they would be paid if we would participate in this test?" their was silence from Stan's side of the line, "NO......how much?" "10K" (Again, silence) "holy shit dude!" "would you agree if you knew this from the start?" "are you shitting me? 10K? id do any thing for 10K!....... exept cut my balls off........sorry dude have to go, my dinner is ready!" (click) kyle went over and lay down on his bed. "maby Stan's right, 10K is a fucking shit-load of money..... well, i better get ready" he went over to the computer and typed "pokemon:the complete encyclopedia" and clicked on the link matching his term. "well, if im going to sinnoh, i'd better brush up on pokemon stuff!" he stayed on the internet for some time until he learned almost every thing on the website. "tomorow i start my pokemon journy!"

AN: i don't meen to make nintendo sound bad, actualy NINTENDO IS AWSOME!!! just thought i'd let you know.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: preparation

the next morning, kyle awoke at 6AM to prepare his stuff for going to sinnoh.

"Hmmmm. what do i have to even take with me?"

kyle went down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked in a cupboard below the window and found the letter his mom got

in the mail. he looked at the printed document and found the section: items needed

ITEMS NEEDED ON THE ISLAND

*change of clothing

*packed food (even though food can be purchased on the island)

*Passport (to get through the airport)

*raincoat + winter clothes

*sleeping bag (beds are provided at pokemon centers but sleeping bags are needed incase one is not availible)

*any needed medication (E.G: inhailor, ridilin, pain killers, medicianal marijuana, viagra ect.)

"oookkkkkkkkkkk?..."

kyle said to himself as he read the note.

he proceeded upstairs to get his hiking bag where he saw ike trying (and almost succeeding) to fit himself into the

flask pocket of the hiking bag!

"IKE!"

"I WAN' GO WIT KYLE!"

"NO IKE! KINDERGARTENERS AREN'T ALLOWED GO!"

"BU BU BU BU BU BUUUUU!"

IKE yelled at kyle

"ike get out of here!"

kyle caught ike by the leg and kicked him down the stairs, off the wall, off the table in the kitchen, off the door and

into the living room were he crashed through the window.

"KYLE DON'T KICK THE GOD DAMNED BABY"

yelled ike from outside his house

kyle went back down stairs and oppened the door letting ike back in.

ike flew past kyle and shot back up the stairs into his room.

"well i better get started!"

kyle went upstairs and put some clothes in his bag, he had put alot in so it was bulging.

He had some trouble zipping it closed but he managed in the end.

********************time skip********************

kyle was finished packing and he lifted the heavy bag onto his back.

his mom had not gotten up yet and kyle didn't plan on waking her incase she started to get all emotional.

he picked up the phone and called stan.

"hello?"

"Hey stan..."

"oh, hi kyle"

"your dad still giving us a ride into Denver?"

"oh, yeah!"

"...he not awake is he?"

"No..."

"WELL WAKE HIS LAZY ASS UP!"

"OK, see you later."

"ok bye"

"bye"

CLICK!

soon, Stan's dad came in his car to collect Kyle.

BEEP!BEEEEEEP!

Randy honked his horn to let kyle know he was there.

"COMING!"

kyle went out the fromt door and got into the back seat of 's car.

"So kyle you all set to go?"

said Randy looking at him through the rear veiw mirror.

"Yeah!, you all set stan?"

kyle said.

stan turned around in the front seat.

"yeah i got everything"

stan pointed at a large hiking bag like kyle's in the outher passenger seat.

"Oh."

"Yeah but i'll need to move it into the trunk!"

said stan with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh? why?"

asked kyle

"we have to pick up kenny and ...(sigh)...cartman..."

"AWWWWW!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The long journey

"WHY CAN'T CARTMAN JUST GO IN HIS STUPID MOM'S CAR?" questioned Kyle as he pushed over (a lot) in his seat as he saw Cartman leave the house with the huge bag on his bag a smirk on his face.

"Now Kyle, 's car is broken!" said randy, feeling Kyle's hate towards Cartman.

"How?" "some one cut her brakes!"

Kyle thought of cartman in the car and the brakes being cut

He would fly off a cliff or into the side of a gas truck...

"PUSH OVER YOU DUMB JEW!"

Cartman had opened the door to see Kyle, his worst enemy, sitting on the opposite side of the car.

"Well maybe if YOU weren't so FAT you wouldn't have such a BIG problem getting into a car!"

"KYLE! I SWEAR TO GOD! IF YOU KEEP AT THIS THE WHOLE TRIP, I WILL KICK YOU SQUARE IN THE NUTS!"

"Eric please just get in the car!" Randy had quite enough of all the noise after being woke by his son only moments ago.

"ok now we just have to go pick up Kenny-" began randy before he was interrupted by...

"- in the ghetto...in the ghettoo..."Cartman.

"C'mon man that's not cool!" said Stan as Cartman stopped singing at all the negative looks he was getting.

"WHAT?"

They had arrived at Kenny's old shabby house.

As soon as they had pulled up they saw Kenny sprinting out the door and towards the car.

He was so excited to finally go on a vacation ... of sorts.

He ran faster and faster and only got closer to the car door opened by Cartman who pushed over beside Kyle, elbowing him sharply in the arm.

Kenny however, was not one to obey the rules of the road.

He failed to see the truck.

As he ran right in it's path, the truck driver slammed on the brakes...but they had been cut.

He sounded the horn and Kenny swiftly turned around.

The truck rocketed towards him.

And just at that moment.

Right before he was smashed.

Another car came out of the bottom of the T intersection and rammed the back of the truck.

The truck was turned on it's side as the outher car sped away.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ALMOST KILLED KENNY!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"sorry" yelled the guy climbing out of the passenger seat of the toppled over vehicle.

Kenny then just shrugged his shoulders and continued his epic run towards the car.

The trip to Denver was uneventful besides for Carman having take a pee every 10 minutes

"Dude, what did you drink?" asked stand after his 3rd bathroom break.

"Stan the real question would be what DIDN'T i drink!"

Kyle and Stan gave him a pretty weird stare.

When they got to Denver airport they said their goodbye's to and headed to the terminal where they saw Mr. Garrison and all their classmates.

"Oh look it's the boys! Now we have everyone!"

"OK CLASS LISTEN UP! We will be boarding the next flight to California which leaves in 1 hour!

So if any one has to use the bathroom now is the time!"

Several people headed towards the bathroom, including Cartman, unsurprisingly.

Kyle, Stan and butters just sat on the row of chairs trying to pass the next while.

Kyle was reading a document he had printed off the computer.

It was the complete pokedex and everything about pokemon.

Cartamn, sitting in another row, was reading the pokemon diamond and pearl walkthrough!

"ERIC!" yelled Mr. Garison as he snatched the book off Cartman.

"YOU DONT USE STRATEGY GUIDES! THAT'S CHEATING!"

"What so i can get away with cheating on yesterdays test but not on some stupid game?"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"well i guess you could say i had a "strategy guide" of my own."

"ERIC WHEN WE GET HOME YOUR GETTING DETENTION!"

"AWWW WEAK!"

As the minutes creped past and the boys got more impatient as they just sat there watching the clock.

"OK KIDS!" yelled Mr. Garrison as the kids all looked up at their teacher.

"The plane is waiting for us outside!"

A man came over to them with a smile and a pilot hat on.

"Hi, I'm James, and I'll be your pilot today, now if you'll follow me to the doors i can take you to the plane we will be flying in today"

They all followed James down the hall and out the doors.

They followed James outside and crossed the runway.

"It's just over here..."

Kyle couldn't believe his eyes.

"It's...a banana..." he was in awe of the giant banana shaped aircraft before him.

Cartman couldn't believe it either.

"...Kyle..."

"what is it fat-boy?"

"say it!"

"say what?"

"You know what i want to hear Kyle!"

"IM NOT SAYING IT!"

"Dumb...Jew"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Departure

Stan stared puzzled at the banana shaped plane.

"Dude, how is this even possible, wouldn't the shape like, fuck up the aerodynamics and stuff?"

"SHUT UP AND GET ON THE PLANE!" yelled Mr. Garrison as the door of the plane opened.

The class, tired and confused, walked single file into the plane and filled up the seats.

Mr. Garrison sat in the front, behind the pilot of the plane, the plane was small and didn't have a proper cockpit.

"...why hello there..." Mr. Garrison whispered to the pilot, poking his head over the seat.

"ummm...hi..." replied James as he tried to look busy by pressing random buttons

"What are you doing?"

"ummm...just...doing some safety checks is all!"

"I know your not"

"WHAT? HOW?"

"You havnt started the plane yet" Mr. Garrison smirked at the back of his head

Surprised, James tried to ignore the school teacher.

"KENNY! I WANT TO GET A WINDOW SIDE SEAT!"

Kenny and Eric where fighting over the seating arrangements.

Kenny muffled a reply.

"I DONT CARE IF YOU GOT THERE FIRST! I WANT THE WINDOW SIDE SEAT!"

"nuh-uh!"

"BUT KEENNNNNNYYYYY!"

Kenny muffled something that sounded like "shut the fuck up and sit down you fat fuck!"

"ERIC SIT DOWN NOW OR I'LL EXTEND YOU DETENTION ANOTHER WEEK!"

Eric, pissed off, looked around for an available seat.

"ummm, where"

Mr. Garrison pointed to an unoccupied space, beside Kyle.

"NO! IM NOT SITTING BESIDE KYLE! I'LL GET JEW-VITUS!"

Mr. Garrison facepalmed himself "Eric, jesus Christ! Just sit down there!

Cartman reluctantly sat down beside kyle, looking away from him.

"Kyle, you better not annoy me! Or i'll kick your Jew ass!"

"Just shut up! I don't exactly count myself as lucky to be seated beside you!"

The trip was long and awkward for the two, while the rest talked over each other and threw paper planes and what not.

They touched down in Sinnoh around 6:PM

When they left the plane, they were greeted by an old man.

The old man cleared his throat and introduced himself to the children.

"My name, is prof. Rowan! And you must be the new trainers moving here from the other region!"

Cartman pushed is way through the crowd and walked up to Rowan.

"yeah yeah, when do we start, im hella hungry!"

Upon hearing this, kyle walked up to cartman and yelled,

"WHAT THE HELL CARTMAN, YOU HAVNT SAID THAT IN YEARS!"

"SHUT UP JEW! I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT!"

Rowan led them to a lab, they were in Sandgem Town.

"Here is my lab, you will all get your starter pokemon in here!"

Cartman rushed in the door "SWEET!"

He arrived inside, followed by the rest of the class into the large lab.

"These..."

Rowan showed them over to a large table with many pokeballs on it,

"Are the pokemon you will start with, you will travel with them, battle with them and endure great hardships together!"

But the children weren't listening, they had dashed for the table, grabbing the small capsules containing their brand new pokemon.

Cartman, threw his pokeball to the ground with force, releasing the pokemon and the ball came back and hit im in the face.

"AAAAHH GOD DAMMIT!" he looked up, tears flooding his eyes, to see a Makuhita staring puzzled at him.

The whole class erupted into laughter.

"AYE! ITS NOT FUNNY! IT FUCKING HURT!"

Stan, just able to speak over his laughing fit

"HAHAHAHAHA! FAT POKEMON HAHAHAHAHA FOR A FATASS! HAHAHA!"

Cartman, seriously pissed off, returned the Makuhita into the ball and left the lab.

The laughter eventually died down.

Stan opened his pokeball to see what he got.

A flash of light and out came a Buneary.

"awww! A rabbit?"

Stan,not satisfied with his pick, went outside.

Kyle stepped up and opened his pokeball.

A Ralts popped out, looking very happy to see kyle.

"yeah, thats ok, I guess..."

Ralts shot him a strange look as he was returned to his pokeball.

Then Kenny stepped up and opened his pokeball.

A Torchic came flying out.

"WOOHOO!"

He ran over and picked it up, hugging it close to its chest.

The Torchic was happy to be hugged, and Kenny joined the others outside.

Upon hearing the door opening, Stan turned around and looked at Kenny leaving the lab.

"oh look! Theres Kenny!"

Kyle and Stan ran over to him with their pokeballs in hand.

Kyle looked at his little pocket monster.

" AWWWW! SWEET DUDE!"

" mhm!"

Kenny kept the Torchic beside him.

Stan looked, confused, at Kenny.

"ummmm, you gonna put him back, you know, in the ball?"

Kenny shook his head, looking at how awesome his pokemon was.

He then muffled, "where's fatass gone?"

Kyle and Stan looked at each other and shrugged.

Butters left the lab, with a big bright smile on his face and ran towards them.

"HEY FELLAS!"

Kyle glanced over at him.

"oh...hey butters! What'd you get?"

Butters opened the pokeball, and a Minum came out.

"Isn't he just awesome?"

Stan held out his pokeball at butters.

"I'll trade you"

Butters returned his Minum to it's ball.

"Nuh-uh! Mine is the best pokemon ever! I wouldn't trade it for nothing!"

Stan sighed and shoved the pokeball back into his pocket.

" ok..."

Stan began to walk down Route 202, north of Sandgem Town.

"C'mon, we better go find fatty!"

The 3 of them ran down the path, heading towards tall grass and strange people standing still.

AN: ok, thats the update, sorry i havnt posted in a while.

I'v been really busy latly, with school, personal issues and what not.

I'll try my best to update more often and make the chapters longer, like this one.

Until next time, Goodbye

(please review, no flames, constructive criticism welcome, and positive reviews give me the will to write more for you guys ^-^)


	7. Quick Message Please Read

A few words from Kevin, A.K.A, 100Kallibur.

Hey everyone.

Im basically here today to give you an update on how things are going, if you even care.

I would like to talk about some things and give you a well deserved explanation to my lack of commitment to this site and my fanfic's, specifically, my southpark/pokemon crossover, Impossible.

First of all, i have noticed i have a small, if not, very small fan-base.

Some people seem to find my fanfics interesting and they can't wait to read my new chapters!

This makes me happy to hear that I'm putting a smile on people's faces.

Second, I would like to talk about my lack of updates recently.

There are a few reasons behind this, first would be school.

School has been a pain in the ass all year 'round, it's really keeping me busy, with my junior cert coming up and what not.

The second would be myself.

I often feel depressed, and when I feel like that I don't really want to write new chapters.

I've tried and they just come out really bad, it's not the same result as being in the mood to write it.

The third reason would be some personal and family issues.

There have been certain events that have kept me away from finishing chapters and I'm not going to discuss these events.

The fourth reason would be my life.

I have one, so sorry I'm not one of those guys who stays locked in there room 24\7 constantly updating there fanfics.

Finally, writers block.

Sometimes, I just don't have any good ideas and I cant progress in the storyline unless i make some sort of plot filler that has no place in the story, and I don't really like doing that.

Ok, that's pretty much all I have to say!

Cartman: HEY! YOU LEAVE US FOR A MONTH! COME BACK AND ALL YOU HAVE IS THIS SHITTY LITTLE NOTE?

Hey, as I said, I've been really busy!

Cartman: MY ASS! ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS SITTING AROUND EATING SHIT AND WATCHING T.V!

How is that any different to what YOU do everyday?

Cartman:...FUCK YOU KEVIN!

Hmph.

Anyway, I promise to try harder to update, and I'll try make time in my day to think of the story line a bit so I don't get stuck as much therefore saving time.

Cartman: THEN WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU UPDATE NOW?

Because it's 3AM and I'm fucking tired!

Cartman: NUH-UH! ITS ONLY 10PM!

That's because your American, the time zones are sent back 5 – 4 hours depending on where you are in America.

Cartman:...English fag...

I'm not English actually, I'm Irish.

Carman: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!

*sigh* hopefully I'll have something good up by the 25th

See ya

~Kevin

A.K.A 100Kallibur


End file.
